Less-than-lethal (LTL) cartridges are often used by the military or law enforcement to inhibit dangerous behavior, such as may be posed by an unruly crowd. Ideally, a projectile emitted from an LTL cartridge discourages behavior, but does not maim or fatally injure individuals. Unfortunately, many LTL cartridges are designed with a particular range in mind, and thus, when used at closer ranges, LTL cartridges may be fatal, or cause significant injuries to an individual.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LTL cartridge that emits a projectile that imparts a discouraging force upon an individual at both near and far ranges, but does not maim or fatally injure individuals.